Un Divorcio para 2
by sailor kripton
Summary: Como hermano mayor, Terry se siente en la obligación de dar un heredero a la familia, pero tras 5 años de matrimonio con Candy y varios abortos, ese hijo tan esperado no llega. Es por eso que Candy cree que ha llegado el momento de separarse de Terry, Pero la tinta de los papeles del divorcio aún no se había secado cuando, después de una desenfrenada noche de pasión, se produjo ...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola aquí les traigo esta nueva adaptación esta vez se trata de un libro escrito por: Melanie Milburne es el ****2º Serie Hermanos Grandchester.**

**Por otro lado aclaro que los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen estos son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarachi.**

**Esero que sea de su agrado y nos leemos pronto.**

**Argumento: **

Los Grandchester siempre jugaban a ganar, el fracaso no era una opción. Cuando Candy conoció a Terrunce Grandchester, él la rescató de la soledad en la que vivía. Por eso le costó tanto tomar la decisión de divorciarse de él. Terrunce, que pertenecía a una poderosa familia que podía equipararse con la misma realeza, sentía el deber de perpetuar el linaje. Por eso, Candy, incapaz de darle el hijo que él tanto deseaba, comprendió que no le quedaba otra salida que la separación. Pero la tinta de los papeles del divorcio aún no se había secado cuando, después de una loca y desenfrenada noche de pasión, se produjo una noticia sorprendente...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a toda s, bien he aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia, lamento no haberlo subido ayer pero me quede sin Internet, espero que sea de su agrado y nos leemos pronto. :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Candy contempló sorprendida las dos marcas azules de la varilla y sintió como si una mano invisible le apretara la garganta impidiéndole respirar. Positivo.

Se sentó en el borde de la bañera. Le temblaban las piernas. Un rayo de esperanza brilló por un instante en su mirada, pero desapareció en seguida.

No podía ser cierto.

Respiró profundamente y echó una ojeada de nuevo a la varilla. Parpadeó incrédula un par de veces. Las marcas seguían allí, en el mismo sitio.

Sonó de repente el timbre de la puerta. Se levantó con el corazón en un puño y escondió el test de embarazo en el cajón del lavabo que tenía al lado. Suspiró hondo tratando de recobrar la calma.

Clint estaba ya ladrando muy eufórico, pero ella no necesitaba el olfato del animal para saber quién estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Nadie llamaba de esa manera más que Terrunce Grandchester, el hombre del que estaba a punto de divorciarse. Era muy dominante y no acostumbraba a admitir un no por respuesta.

Trató de poner la expresión más fría y distante que pudo antes de abrir la puerta.

–Ter… Terrunce –dijo ella tratando inútilmente de ocultar su nerviosismo–. Creí que habíamos acordado que mandarías a una persona del servicio a recoger a Clint.

–Lo pensé mejor y decidí venir yo en persona –respondió él, inclinándose hacia el perro para acariciarle las orejas–. Me sorprende encontrarte en casa –dijo incorporándose de nuevo y mirándola con ironía–. Supuse que estarías con tu nuevo amante inglés. ¿Cómo se llama éste de ahora…? ¿Star…? ¿Stear…?

Candy se mordió el labio inferior por dentro, arrepintiéndose una vez más de aquella cita estúpida que había tenido con un compañero de su clase de yoga.

–Alistear –dijo ella, de mala gana–. Y no pasó ninguna de esas tonterías que salieron en la prensa.

El azabache arqueó las cejas en un gesto de cinismo.

– ¿Así que no es verdad que te arrancó el vestido a la entrada de tu apartamento y luego protagonizasteis un buen escándalo?

La rubia lo miró como si quisiera fulminarle con la mirada y cerró la puerta de golpe.

–No –replicó ella–. Eso es más propio de tu estilo.

–Creo que tratas de engañarte a ti misma, _cara_, tú nunca hiciste nada conmigo contra tu voluntad –dijo él con una sonrisa indolente.

Ella sintió un escalofrío, a la vez que un calor intenso entre los muslos, al recordar los momentos de placer vividos a su lado. Se dio la vuelta para que él no viera el rubor de sus mejillas, recordando avergonzada su conducta la noche de la boda de Archi, el hermano de Terry. No sabría decir a ciencia cierta cómo habían llegado a aquello. ¿Habría sido efecto del champán o del dolor de la separación? Tal vez sólo había sido sexo, nada más. No había que buscarle más explicaciones. Al menos, seguro que eso era lo que habría sido para él. Lo más probable era que se hubiera acostado con varias mujeres desde su separación. A juzgar por lo que publicaba la prensa del corazón, estaba saliendo actualmente con una modelo de lencería que trabajaba en Londres. Aquella noticia había sido para ella como si le hubiesen clavado un puñal en mitad del corazón, pero no quería por nada del mundo que él se diera cuenta de su sufrimiento.

Sintió su aliento en la espalda. Sin duda, se estaba acercando a ella. Era el perfume inconfundible de su loción de afeitado con fragancia de limón mezclado con su propio olor masculino. A pesar de su esfuerzo, todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta, como a la espera de algo imprevisto. Y en efecto, cuando él puso las manos sobre sus hombros y la rozó por detrás de la espalda con su cuerpo, creyó sentir que el corazón cobraba un ritmo desacompasado y los pulmones se quedaban sin oxígeno.

–¡Qué bien hueles, _cara_! –Dijo él inclinándose hacia ella hasta casi rozarle el cuello con los labios–. ¿Es un perfume nuevo?

–Aparta las manos de mí, Terry –dijo ella sin saber bien de dónde había sacado las fuerzas necesarias para pronunciar esas palabras.

«Si no, me daré la vuelta y caeré rendida en tus brazos una vez más, como siempre», pensó.

Él mantuvo las manos en sus hombros sólo una fracción de segundo más antes de retirarlas.

Pero fue suficiente para que ella sintiera un nuevo vuelco en el corazón.

Estaba tan cerca de ella, que su aliento le movía el pelo. Se lo había recogido provisionalmente en la nuca en forma de moño, pero se lo había soltado al ir a abrir la puerta y le caía ahora como una cascada de pétalos de una flor de loto por los hombros.

–Debo recordarte que seguimos casados legalmente hasta que no se firme el último papel de nuestro divorcio –afirmó él–. Hasta entonces, deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo de la mejor manera posible.

Ella sabía lo que querían decir aquellas palabras y eso le dolía aún más que lo de la modelo de lencería. Él no estaba hablando de salvar su matrimonio, sino su fortuna. Los Grandchester eran una familia italiana muy rica y poderosa. Podían considerarse los verdaderos reyes de la nación. Al casarse cinco años atrás, no había firmado ningún tipo de acuerdo matrimonial o régimen económico. Simplemente, se dejó guiar por una ley no escrita, pero que regía desde siglos entre los miembros de esa familia: cuando un Grandchester se casaba era para toda la vida. Ella se preguntó si alguno de aquellos matrimonios habría sido capaz de sobrevivir teniendo que soportar todos los sufrimientos por los que ella había pasado.

Lo dudaba mucho.

Se armó de valor y se dio la vuelta. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, a esos ojos inescrutables, misteriosos y tan oscuros como la noche.

– ¿Qué quieres de mí? –le preguntó ella.

Él comenzó a dibujar, sobre sus hombros, unos pequeños círculos con los pulgares. Ella sintió que podría comenzar a derretirse en cualquier momento. Trató de dominarse, apretó los dientes y trató de apartarse de él poniendo las manos sobre su pecho.

– ¿Quieres dejar de tocarme de una vez? –dijo ella aparentemente muy enfadada.

Él, sin apenas esfuerzo, le tomó las dos manos con una de las suyas, igual que si fuera una niña.

–Estuvo bien lo de la otra noche, _¿sí? _Fue formidable, no recuerdo nada mejor, ¿y tú?

Candy no podía hablar, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Sí, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, había sido una noche memorable. Habían hecho el amor de forma desenfrenada, sin complejos ni inhibiciones. Sin preocuparse de temperaturas, ni gráficos de ovulación, ni inyecciones de hormonas… Sexo, sin más, en estado puro, a la vieja usanza, con la única salvedad de que no lo habían hecho en la cama.

Pero, ¿y aquella visita?, se dijo ella. ¿Pretendería revivir aquella ardiente noche de pasión o sería sólo una tregua para salvaguardar su matrimonio?

–Terry… fue una noche loca, una estupidez por parte de los dos –dijo ella, desviando la mirada y dirigiéndose al salón.

Era pronto para decírselo. Podía traer mala suerte, como ya había pasado antes. ¿Cuántas veces había contemplado, con una sonrisa, la varilla del test de embarazo para ver luego, sólo dos semanas después, todos sus sueños rotos, como una pieza valiosa de porcelana que se cae al suelo? ¿Por qué iba a ser ahora diferente? Sí, era mejor no decirle nada. Así, él podría al menos rehacer su vida con otra mujer que le diera lo que tanto deseaba. Ambos quedarían libres para rehacer sus vidas. Ya habían perdido cinco años con aquel matrimonio. Él tenía ya treinta y tres. La mayoría de los amigos de su edad tenían ya dos o tres hijos.

Y ella no le había dado ninguno. Terry la siguió al pequeño _salone_. Candy sintió su aliento y su mirada en la espalda y percibió al instante un calor intenso en la piel. Pero tenía que mantenerse firme, no podía exteriorizar sus deseos y sus emociones delante de él. Y menos cuando se suponía que todo había acabado ya entre ellos. Ella ya había comenzado a hacer sus planes para el futuro y él no figuraba en ellos. Tenía que mostrarse fría y distante, tenía que demostrarle que ya no ejercía ningún poder sexual sobre ella, que ella era ahora la única dueña de sus actos y de su vida.

Sí, ahora se sentía más fuerte, mucho más fuerte que nunca.

Y todo gracias a aquellos seis meses que llevaban separados. Ya no tendría que vivir a la sombra de su dinero y su fama. Podría vivir su propia vida, volver a retomar su trabajo, que había dejado estúpidamente para casarse con él y amoldarse al estilo de vida y las tradiciones de su familia. Se sintió orgullosa de los avances que había logrado en esos últimos meses. Sin embargo, aquel acontecimiento imprevisto de última hora podía echar a rodar todos sus planes. ¿Por cuánto tiempo podría mantenerlo en secreto? Él parecía mirarla de forma un tanto recelosa con aquellos ojos suyos, oscuros y penetrantes. ¿Sospecharía algo? ¿Tan transparente era para él?

– ¿Qué es eso que he oído de que te vas a trasladar a Londres? –preguntó él.

–Tengo una entrevista para un puesto de profesora en un colegio privado –respondió ella muy digna–. Tengo muchas esperanzas puestas en ese empleo, creo que al final sólo han quedado dos o tres candidatos más.

– ¿Y vas a aceptar el puesto si te lo ofrecen? –dijo él con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Por qué no? –replicó ella muy altiva–. No hay nada que me retenga ya en Italia.

Terrunce movió los músculos de su mandíbula como si tratase de masticar algo muy duro y desagradable.

–¿Y qué me dices de Clint?

La rubia sintió una gran pena al pensar que tendría que despedirse de aquel perro al que tenía tanto cariño y que había criado desde que era un cachorro. Pero no se permitía tener animales en el apartamento de Londres donde pensaba vivir, y además, aquel perro de raza tan inteligente preferiría estar con Terry.

–Lo he pensado dos veces y creo que será mejor que se quede contigo –dijo ella.

–¡Vaya! ¿Cómo has cambiado de opinión tan de repente? Te pasaste varias semanas discutiendo sobre quién debía quedárselo. Estuve a punto de pedirle a mi abogado que presentara una solicitud para la custodia del animal.

–Se olvidará de mí en cuanto te lo lleves a tu villa, una vez acaben las obras de remodelación –respondió ella con indiferencia–. A propósito, ¿cuándo piensas trasladarte?

El castaño se pasó la mano por el pelo. Era uno de los gestos que ella conocía muy bien y que quizá ya nunca podría olvidar, igual que la forma que tenía de administrar sus sonrisas como si pretendiese decir con ello que no todo en la vida era divertido, o la forma en que fruncía el ceño cuando estaba muy concentrado en la lectura de algo, o el brillo especial que aparecía en sus ojos azules cuando quería hacer el amor con ella. Trató de apartar de sí aquellos pensamientos que le hacían rememorar los eróticos momentos de aquella noche loca.

–No estoy seguro. Supongo que en una o dos semanas –dijo él–. Los pintores aún no han terminado. Creo que ha habido algún retraso con la tela de las cortinas o algo parecido.

La ojiverde recordó la ilusión con que ella misma había elegido, cinco años atrás, las telas y los colores para decorar las habitaciones de aquella casa. Entonces había pensado que tenían un futuro por delante. Ahora, sin embargo, se estaba remozando la villa, añadiendo habitaciones, tirando tabiques y remodelando los jardines, como si se pretendiese cambiarlo todo para que no quedase en aquella villa nada que pudiera recordar su presencia. Sintió un dolor muy hondo al pensar que en aquellas habitaciones podrían oírse un día no muy lejano los gritos de los hijos que él tendría con otra mujer. Recordó el cariño y la ilusión con que había decorado el cuarto de los niños la primera vez que se quedó embarazada. Tras cinco años de ilusiones rotas y esperanzas frustradas, ni siquiera se atrevía ya a entrar en aquel cuarto.

– ¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo te vas? –preguntó él, rompiendo el silencio que se había producido entre ellos.

–El próximo lunes –respondió ella.

– ¿No te parece un poco precipitado? –Dijo él con el ceño fruncido y la mirada sombría–. Pensé que habías decidido hace tiempo no volver a la enseñanza. ¿O estás tratando de dar una imagen de mujer necesitada para conseguir mejorar tu asignación económica de cara a nuestro divorcio?

Candy no quiso caer en la provocación.

–Terry, no me importa lo que piense la gente. Quiero volver a la enseñanza. Necesito volver a usar el cerebro, lo he tenido aletargado demasiados años. No estoy hecha para asistir a actos benéficos con damas respetables que no hacen otra cosa en todo el día. No debía haber renunciado nunca a mi trabajo. No sé en qué demonios estaría pensando el día que lo hice.

–Parecías encantada entonces de haber tomado aquella decisión –dijo él mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos negros–. Dijiste que tu trabajo no era tan importante como el mío y aceptaste de buen grado dedicarte por completo a ser una buena esposa.

La chica se avergonzó recordando lo ingenua que había sido entonces. Aunque en ningún momento se había hecho la ilusión de que él se hubiera casado con ella por amor, abrigaba la esperanza de que con el tiempo llegara a amarla. Aquel matrimonio había obedecido a razones que tenían más que ver con las costumbres y tradiciones de su familia que con sus sentimientos. Él tenía, por entonces, veintiocho años y necesitaba una esposa que le diera un heredero que perpetuase la saga de los Grandchester. La había colmado de joyas y ella se había dejado engañar a sí misma haciéndose a la idea de que todo aquello era un cuento de hadas con final feliz. ¡Qué estúpida e ingenua había sido! Tenía sólo veintidós años, acababa de terminar sus estudios y se había enamorado en su primer viaje al extranjero. Pero aquellos cinco años de matrimonio y de sufrimientos le habían hecho madurar y darse cuenta de que no todos los cuentos de hadas tenían un final feliz.

–Lo veía todo de color rosa –dijo ella a sabiendas de que con esas palabras alimentaría la opinión de mujer ambiciosa y cazafortunas que él tenía de ella–. ¿Qué chica podría haberse resistido ante aquella ostentación de dinero, hoteles de lujo, villas majestuosas y viajes exóticos?

–Si has pensado por un instante que vas a llevarte la mitad de mi fortuna, ya puedes ir quitándote esa idea de la cabeza –dijo él con un rictus de desprecio–. Aunque el proceso de nuestro divorcio tenga que prolongarse veinte años, no conseguirás salirte con la tuya.

Candy alzó la barbilla desafiante. Terrunce no sabía discutir con ella sin tener que hablar de dinero. Ella misma no había sido para él más que otra transacción comercial más. Y lo que él no podía perdonarla era precisamente que esa operación no hubiera salido como esperaba. Ella no había conseguido hacerlo feliz, como él tampoco a ella. El dinero había suavizado y limado las asperezas durante un tiempo, pero al final ella había comprendido que no había otra solución que la separación.

–No hace falta que llegues a esos extremos, no me interesan tus bienes –dijo ella muy seria.

Él resopló con ironía.

–¿De veras? ¡Vamos, Candy! No trates de engañarme. Sé que deseas quedarte con la villa de Bellagio, que ha pertenecido a mi familia durante siete generaciones. Tiene un valor sentimental para todos nosotros. Supongo que es por eso precisamente por lo que quieres apropiártela, ¿verdad?

Candy se armó de valor para evitar perder la compostura.

–Esa casa hace años que deberíais haberla vendido y tú lo sabes. Estuvimos allí sólo una vez y tú te sentiste todo el tiempo como un león enjaulado. Tus hermanos hace mucho que no van y en todo el tiempo que llevamos casados no recuerdo que tu madre se haya acercado por allí una sola vez. Está la mayor parte del año vacía. Es un derroche inútil.

Él desvió la mirada, tal como ella se había imaginado. Nunca quería hablar del trágico suceso que había ocurrido hacía muchos años en esa casa durante su infancia. Cada vez que intentaba hablarle de la causas de la muerte de su hermana pequeña, él ponía una expresión impenetrable y se negaba en redondo a hablar de ello. Era algo que a ella le dolía mucho. Parecía como si pensase que ella no tenía categoría suficiente para contarle sus problemas y sus sentimientos. Era como si todo lo que quisiera de ella fuera que se comportase como una esposa de cartón piedra con la que pasear del brazo por las tardes e hiciese todas las cosas que se suponía tenía que hacer una esposa como es debido.

Él le dio la espalda y se puso a dar vueltas por la salita, apretando y aflojando los puños para tratar de dominarse.

–Quizá mi madre decida algún día irse a vivir allí –dijo él finalmente–. Así que, por si acaso, no se venderá.

– ¿Tienes intención de ir por allí en breve, Terry? –Preguntó ella con ironía–. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no has ido? ¿Dos… tres años?

Terrunce se giró y clavó en ella su mirada con expresión dura y amenazante.

–Nunca tendrás esa villa. Ahora que mi hermano Archi y Annie están casados, es probable que vayan allí con cierta frecuencia. Es el lugar perfecto para que Daisy pase las vacaciones.

Candy sintió una cierta desazón al pensar en aquella niña de ojos azules y pelo negro que Archi había presentado a la familia hacía sólo unas semanas. Archi había conocido a Annie, su actual esposa, en Londres. Era una australiana muy atractiva que estudiaba ballet, pero él había roto su relación con ella sin saber que la había dejado embarazada. Su posterior reconciliación y boda habían sido los sucesos más emotivos y románticos de los que Candy había sido testigo.

Ver a la pequeña Daisy, tan adorable y resplandeciente el día de la boda de sus padres, había sido una verdadera tortura para ella, que no había conseguido dar un hijo a Terry. Se preguntó si habría sido ésa la razón por la que se había comportado de forma tan estúpida e insensata aquella noche. Se había sentido tan alterada emocionalmente, tan triste y sola por el fracaso de su matrimonio, que no había tenido fuerzas para resistirse cuando él la había invitado a tomar una copa.

La boda se había celebrado en los _salone_s del hotel Grandchester de Milán donde él se alojaba. Aceptar ir con él a su habitación había sido su primer error. El segundo había sido dejar que él la besara.

Y el tercero haber caído de aquella forma tan vergonzosa en sus brazos, sin oponer la menor resistencia. Se había comportado como una mujerzuela y él la había tratado como tal, yéndose de su lado al acabar, como hace un cliente con una prostituta de la calle después de haberle pagado por sus servicios.

–Quiero la villa de Bellagio, Terry –dijo ella, sosteniendo su mirada tan dura como el acero–. Es lo menos que me merezco. Podría exigirte mucho más y tú lo sabes.

Él adelantó la mandíbula con gesto de arrogancia y la miró con unos ojos tan obscuros como una noche sin luna.

–No quiero que me malinterpretes, Candy. Deseo este divorcio casi tanto como tú, pero la villa no es negociable y no pienso ceder un milímetro.

¡Así que estaba deseando conseguir el divorcio! Ella había imaginado que la demora de aquel proceso era debida a que él aún seguía sintiendo algo por ella y albergaba la esperanza de que las cosas volvieran a su cauce. Pero no, la única razón era porque él quería conseguir el acuerdo más ventajoso para sus intereses.

– ¡Eres un canalla y un malnacido! –Le dijo ella fuera de sí–. Tienes mucho más dinero del que nadie pueda imaginar y te niegas a concederme lo único que quiero.

– ¿Por qué la quieres? ¿Qué vas a hacer tú con una villa de treinta habitaciones? Candy, cuando acabas de decirme que te vas a ir a Londres dentro de unos días.

–La convertiría en un hotel maravilloso y un spa –respondió ella entusiasmada–. Me proporcionaría unos ingresos adicionales al de mi trabajo como profesora. Sería una buena inversión, una excelente inversión.

–¡_Dios_, ya está bien, Candy! –Exclamó él con los ojos echando chispas–. ¡Basta! No sé cómo quieres que te lo diga. Deja ya de presionarme.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó ella–. ¿Te preocupa acaso que puedas demostrar por una vez tus sentimientos como cualquier persona? ¿Qué te enfadas o te apasionas cuando hablas o que incluso tienes también alguna debilidad?

El aire pareció volverse irrespirable. Ella lo miró a los ojos. Eran tan oscuros, que no sabría decir dónde acababan las pupilas y dónde empezaba el iris. Su rostro impenetrable parecía esculpido en piedra. Se preguntó si se acercaría ahora a ella, la abrazaría y la tomaría en sus brazos, tal como había hecho la noche de la boda de su hermano Archi. Recordó que aquella noche habían estado discutiendo como ahora, y que de repente, en vez de ponerse a gritar o a tirarse los trastos a la cabeza, habían acabado fundidos en un abrazo apasionado. Se estremeció al recordarlo y, al contemplar la forma en que él la miraba, habría jurado que él también estaba recordando el erótico instante en que su boca se acercó a la suya y sus labios se fundieron en un beso ardiente y lleno de pasión.

– ¿De veras es eso lo que quieres, Candy? –dijo él con voz suave y apagada mientras le agarraba una mano de forma furtiva–. Quieres hacerme perder el control y que acaben las cosas como la última vez, ¿no es eso?

Ella sintió un calor por toda la piel, especialmente en la mano donde parecía tener un anillo de fuego alrededor de la muñeca.

–No te atreverías –replicó ella.

Él respondió a su provocación atrayéndola hacia sí. Su cuerpo musculoso y duro entró en estrecho contacto con su suave feminidad.

–Ya me atreví una vez –respondió él–. Y tú disfrutaste cada segundo de aquel momento.

Ella sintió un intenso rubor en las mejillas, pero trató de contrarrestarlo elevando la barbilla con arrogancia.

–Había bebido demasiado champán.

– ¡Bonita excusa para justificar el haberte acostado conmigo! –dijo él con una sonrisa burlona–. Vamos, Candy, no trates de engañarte a ti misma, sabes tan bien como yo que lo estabas deseando. Me lo estabas pidiendo a gritos, antes incluso de que tomaras la primera copa. Lo leí en tus ojos cuando entraste en la iglesia y me miraste.

La rubia recordaba muy bien aquel momento. Se había sentido realmente impresionada al contemplarlo allí, junto a su hermano, después de varios meses sin haberle visto. Había tratado de evitarle hasta aquel día de la boda. No confiaba en sí misma, sabía que todo su valor se vendría abajo en cuanto lo tuviera cerca de ella. Aquel día, al contemplar a Terry en la iglesia, le había parecido como si lo viera por primera vez. Todos sus recelos y rencores se habían evaporado como por arte de magia. Lo único que había visto delante de ella era a un hombre alto y apuesto, con unos increíbles ojos azules que la miraban fijamente. El mensaje que, en aquella ocasión, había leído en su mirada había sido tan excitante como el contacto de su cuerpo.

–Tienes una imaginación casi tan grande como tu ego. Crees que todas las mujeres que se cruzan en tu camino se vuelven locas por ti, ¿verdad? –Dijo ella, retirando la mano y apartándose unos pasos–. Deberías llevarte ahora a Clint contigo. Tienes su correa ahí en el vestíbulo, colgada de una percha.

–No pienso ir a ninguna parte, Candy –replicó él muy enfadado.

–Terry… –dijo ella, pasándose la punta de la lengua por los labios–. Creo que ya nos hemos dicho todo lo que teníamos que decirnos. El resto queda en manos de nuestros abogados.

Se produjo de nuevo un tenso silencio.

–No he venido aquí para discutir sobre nuestro divorcio.

–¿Ah, no? –exclamó ella, volviendo a pasarse la lengua por los labios ahora entreabiertos.

–No, vine para darte una invitación.

Ella parpadeó varias veces, entre sorprendida y alarmada.

–¿Una… invitación, dices? ¿Qué clase de invitación? Espero que no sea lo que me imagino. No estoy dispuesta a aceptar de ningún modo otra proposición indecente y ultrajante como la de la otra vez.

–No, no se trata de esa clase de invitación.

–¿No lo comprendes? Todo ha terminado entre nosotros, Terry. Se acabó.

–Lo sé, Candy. Es lo que los dos queríamos, ¿no? Es lo que los dos necesitábamos para rehacer nuestras vidas.

La chica se limitó a asentir con la cabeza porque no se sentía muy segura de haber sido capaz de decir dos palabras seguidas en ese instante. Pero sí, era cierto. Todo había terminado entre ellos. Era lo que ella quería. Ella había sido la que había iniciado el proceso de divorcio. No podía ser ahora tan hipócrita como para decir lo contrario. Aquellas dos marcas azules en la varilla que había dejado en el cajón del mueble del cuarto de baño no significaban nada. Habría que hacer un segundo test y quizá un tercero. Ya había pasado lo mismo otras veces. Podía tratarse sólo de un error. O quizá hubieran sido sólo imaginaciones suyas. Sería necesario, en cualquier caso, hacer otro test para asegurarse.

Candy se pasó de nuevo la mano por el pelo, apartándose un mechón que le había caído por la frente. La joven observó entonces un cierto cansancio en su mirada. Demasiadas fiestas, se dijo para sí. Después de cinco años de matrimonio, sentiría ganas de volver a su vida alegre de antes.

–Mi abuelo cumple noventa años el próximo fin de semana –dijo él volviendo a clavar sus ojos en ella–. Quiere que asistas a la fiesta de su aniversario.

–¿Por qué no me llamó para invitarme él personalmente en vez de encargártelo a ti? ¿O me envió al menos una invitación por correo? ¿Ocurre algo?

–Ya sabes cómo es, un viejo loco y testarudo que sigue creyendo que nuestro matrimonio es perfecto. Quería que yo te lo dijera. Aún cree que yo ejerzo alguna influencia sobre ti –dijo él mirándola con ironía–. Ya te lo dije, no es más que un viejo loco.

–No pienso seguir haciendo el papel de fiel esposa para la familia Grandchester–dijo ella con mucha firmeza–. Y menos después de lo que pasó la última vez.

–Prometo no tocarte –dijo Terry alzando las manos en son de paz.

–No tengo mucha fe en tus promesas. Nada más entrar por esa puerta te faltó tiempo para ponerme las manos encima, como si yo fuera un objeto de tu propiedad.

–Debe de ser un acto reflejo o algo así –dijo él con una sonrisa burlona.

–¿Un acto reflejo? Ésa es la excusa más ridícula que he oído en mi vida. Te recuerdo que estamos a punto de divorciarnos. No tienes ningún derecho a tocarme.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de él al tiempo que una profunda arruga surcaba su frente.

–Mira, Candy, si vas a esa fiesta, harás muy feliz a mi abuelo. Divorciados o no, él te sigue considerando un miembro más de la familia y se sentirá desolado si no te ve allí.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior, debatiéndose entre la duda de ofrecer sus respetos al hombre que representaba para ella la figura del único padre y abuelo que había conocido y su reticencia a tener que estar con el hombre con el que seguramente caería rendida en sus brazos en cuanto se acercara a ella.

–Si voy, será porque él me lo pide, no por ti –respondió ella.

Él hizo sonar las llaves que llevaba en el bolsillo, como queriendo decir que ahora sí estaba dicho todo. Misión cumplida, se dijo la rosada. Él había conseguido lo que quería y ahora podía disfrutar de su libertad. Le contempló mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de su pequeño apartamento de alquiler. Las palabras que acababa de decirle unos minutos antes resonaban en sus oídos.

«Todo ha terminado entre nosotros».

«Se acabó».

«Es lo que los dos queríamos».

–Me llevaré a Clint el día antes de que te vayas a Londres –dijo él en el umbral de la puerta.

–Está bien –dijo ella tratando de aparentar serenidad.

Él le dirigió una última mirada antes de salir.

–No sé si fue por el champán, pero fue una noche inolvidable, _cara_. La mejor forma de poner el broche de oro a nuestra relación.

Candy se dio la vuelta para que él no viera las lágrimas que estaba a punto de derramar.

–Por favor, vete… –dijo ella, sorprendida de ver la firmeza con que había conseguido decir esas tres palabras.

Tras unos segundos que a ella se le hicieron eternos, Terry cerró la puerta con un clic que ella sintió dentro de su pecho como si le hubieran partido en dos el corazón.

* * *

**Y bien que les pareció este capítulo? Ira Candy a la fiesta del Abuelo de Terry o se marchara a Londres dejando todo atrás, y por otro lado estará realmente embarazada o todo ha sido una equivocación y no lo esta, y si lo esta que pasara con su matrimonio, Háganme saber sus opiniones atravez de sus Reviews los cuales son importantes para mí por que me ayudan a saber si la historia les gusta y me motiva a actualizar pronto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a tod s, bueno se que me tarde pero he aquí un nuevo capitulo de esta estupenda historia, quiero agradecerle a todas las que leen y siguen esta historia y en especial a las que dejan Reviews, eso me motiva a continuar si mas por el momento las dejo y espero que lo disfruten y les anticipo que quiza el próximo capítulo lo suba el sábado por la noche o el domingo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

La fiesta de cumpleaños de George Grandchester estaba en todo su apogeo cuando Candy llegó aquel sábado. Había estado a punto de no ir, pero al final pensó que, si no iba, Terry iría seguramente a buscarla y sería peor.

Ahora más que nunca necesitaba mantenerse apartada de él. Quería tener su secreto a salvo el mayor tiempo posible. Se había hecho otros tres test de embarazo y todos habían dado positivos. Tuvo una sensación de vértigo al pensar que estaba embarazada y llevaba un hijo en sus entrañas. Pero sólo estaba de seis semanas. Era aún muy pronto para tener garantías de que todo saliese bien. Los abortos que había tenido en el pasado se habían producido durante las ocho primeras semanas del embarazo.

Un buen número de camareros uniformados, dando muestras de gran habilidad y equilibrio, pasaban por entre los invitados llevando en la mano bandejas con todo tipo de bebidas.

–_Signora _Grandchester –le dijo uno de ellos–. ¿Le apetece un poco de champán?

–Gracias –contestó ella con una sonrisa de circunstancias–. Pero prefiero un zumo de naranja.

Con la copa en la mano, se dirigió a la zona de recepción donde un nutrido grupo de gente se arremolinaba en torno al homenajeado para felicitarle. Había estrellas de Hollywood, altos personajes del mundo de las finanzas e incluso algunos representantes de las monarquías europeas, además de los amigos íntimos de George y, naturalmente, toda su familia.

La chica se había puesto muy elegante para la ocasión. Tenía que seguir representando el papel de esposa modelo que había desempeñado durante todos esos años. Había elegido un vestido rojo que resaltaba el rubio natural de su pelo y el bronceado que había adquirido en un breve viaje que había hecho recientemente. Llevaba unos zapatos de tacón bastante altos, aunque no lo suficiente como para estar a la altura del hombre que se acercó a ella en ese momento y le puso una mano en la espalda. Sintió un pequeño sobresalto y estuvo a punto de derramar la copa.

–¡Terry! ¿Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo presentándote así de esta manera? –exclamó ella algo irritada.

–Estás maravillosa esta noche, Candy –replicó él sin hacer el menor caso a sus palabras y acercándose a ella hasta hacerle sentir su aliento en el cuello–. Mmm… veo que te has vuelto a poner ese nuevo perfume. Va muy bien con tu personalidad.

Ella frunció el ceño apartándose de él unos pasos.

–Creo que será mejor que te vayas con tus amigos. Todo el mundo se pondrá a cotillear si nos ven juntos. No quiero tener más incidentes con la prensa.

–Déjales que hablen –dijo él con una sonrisa burlona–. ¿O es que no puedo estar un rato con la que pronto será mi ex mujer? Además, tenemos que discutir aún algunos asuntos.

–Si te refieres a la villa de Bellagio, debo decirte que no he cambiado de opinión. Ya he enviado todos los papeles a tu abogado. No estoy dispuesta a que me despaches de cualquier manera. Ya te dije que quería esa propiedad.

–Lo sé –dijo él, tomando una copa de champán de la bandeja del camarero que pasaba por su lado en ese momento–. Pero el caso es que existe un pequeño problema –añadió mientras echaba un buen trago–. Yo también la quiero.

–Pues hay una cosa clara –dijo ella con una leve sonrisa irónica–. Los dos no podemos tenerla, ¿no crees?

Él le dirigió una mirada tan dura como el acero.

–Bueno, he estado pensando en ello. Me gustaría que, al menos durante los próximos doce meses, la villa continuase siendo una finca privada, tal como ahora, sin ningún cambio.

– ¿Y después? –preguntó ella recelosa.

Terry tomó otro sorbo de champán, demorando intencionadamente la respuesta para dar mayor tensión e interés a sus palabras.

–Si finalmente sigues interesada en ella, podrás comprársela a mi familia.

–¡Oh, vamos! ¿No estarás hablando en serio? –exclamó ella.

–¿Por qué no? Vas a recibir toda una fortuna por nuestro divorcio. Podrás comprarte diez villas como ésa, si quieres.

–No quiero tu maldito dinero –respondió ella dirigiéndose a la terraza para evitar las miradas curiosas de la gente que empezaba a fijarse en ellos.

Él la siguió hasta allí antes de que ella cerrara las puertas francesas.

– ¿Cómo te las arreglas para conseguir que las cosas contigo sean siempre tan difíciles? –preguntó él.

–¡Vaya, eso tiene gracia viniendo de ti! Tú eres el que trata de poner todo tipo de obstáculos legales, haciéndome firmar una pila de documentos tan grande como dos guías telefónicas juntas.

–No lo tomes como nada personal –dijo él arrugando el entrecejo–. Son cosas de negocios. Tengo que defender los intereses de mis accionistas e inversores.

La chica dejó la copa de zumo de naranja en una mesita, antes de responderle.

–Ya, ya sé. Toda tu vida no es más que un negocio. Como lo ha sido nuestro matrimonio. El único problema es que yo no respondí a tus expectativas.

– ¿Qué pretendes decir con eso? –dijo él con una voz dura y afilada como un dardo.

–Lo sabes tan bien como yo, Terry

–Yo quería que lo nuestro funcionase, Candy –replicó él muy sereno–. Lo deseaba sinceramente, pero, por alguna razón, los dos contribuimos a que las cosas acabaran mal. Estuvimos casados durante cinco años. Sé que no fue fácil para ti pero, créeme, tampoco lo fue para mí, viéndote…

No pudo acabar la frase, se apartó unos pasos y apuró su copa de champán de un solo trago.

Ella lo miró, presa de aquel estado emocional que sentía siempre que se ponían a discutir. Sabía que él no quería hablar nunca de ese asunto. Ella pensaba que los abortos que había tenido en su matrimonio habían sido el modo del que la naturaleza se había servido para decirles que no eran lo bastante responsables y maduros para ser padres. Hubiera querido hablarle de sus bebés malogrados. Todos ellos tenían nombre. Ella se los había puesto nada más conocer su embarazo. Hubiera querido hablarle de cada uno de ellos, de sus sueños rotos y de sus esperanzas frustradas.

Terry odiaba el fracaso. Era una palabra que no figuraba en su vocabulario. Él era un hombre de negocios responsable y comprometido con sus proyectos, un triunfador. Estaba acostumbrado al éxito y no dudaba en poner en juego todos los medios necesarios para conseguirlo. Su abuelo y luego su padre habían levantado con gran esfuerzo el imperio hotelero que él había heredado y que se sentía en la obligación de perpetuar y acrecentar. No podía perder el tiempo en nimiedades. Quería resultados y no podía andarse con sentimentalismos. Así era como había conseguido que ella fuera su esposa. Su padre había sufrido por entonces un grave trauma craneal a consecuencia de un choque frontal en un accidente de tráfico y había sido ingresado en estado de coma en un hospital, con pocas esperanzas de vida.

Él se había fijado en ella, pensando que sería la esposa ideal: educada, inteligente, joven, con buena salud y en la edad ideal para tener hijos. ¡Qué ciego había estado!, pensó ella con amargura. Podía haber elegido otra mujer mucho mejor. Algunos miembros de su familia se habían encargado de recordárselo sutilmente en más de una ocasión durante esos años: que si tal o cual amigo suyo acababa de tener un hijo, que si aquel antiguo compañero de la universidad había tenido gemelos… Cada uno de aquellos comentarios había sido como un puñal que le clavasen en el corazón, haciéndola sentirse fracasada como mujer y como esposa, y destruyendo su autoestima y su esperanza de llegar a ser madre algún día. No había respondido a las expectativas que los Grandchester habían puesto en ella para que les diera el heredero que perpetuase la dinastía. Sabía que mientras siguiera siendo la esposa de él, su familia seguiría todas las noches, durante la cena, con aquellas indirectas mezcla de reproche y compasión.

Terry depositó su copa en una mesita de hierro forjado y luego la miró fijamente.

–Mi abuelo se está muriendo –dijo en voz baja con tono grave–. Me lo dijo esta mañana. Le quedan sólo uno o dos meses de vida. Nadie más lo sabe.

–¡Oh, no…! –exclamó ella, muy afectada.

–Sí, por eso él quería que toda la familia estuviese aquí esta noche. Quería pasar una velada feliz en compañía de todos. Comunicará la noticia a la familia y a los amigos en una o dos semanas.

Candy podía comprender que George quisiera centrar la celebración en su cumpleaños y no deseara hablar de su inminente fallecimiento. Era, sin duda, cosa del orgullo de los Grandchester. Terry lo tenía a raudales.

–Gracias por decírmelo –dijo ella suavemente, sin saber muy bien por qué lo decía.

¿Por qué no se lo había dicho antes a Archi y a Anthony, que eran sus hermanos?, se dijo para sí.

–Quiero que reconsideres tu decisión de irte a Londres y pospongas el viaje para más adelante. Llama al instituto y diles que no puedes presentarte a la entrevista. Diles que necesitas un permiso por motivos familiares.

Ella lo miró muy sorprendida con la boca abierta.

–No puedo pedir un permiso de trabajo antes de haber conseguido el trabajo. Le darán mi empleo a otra persona.

–Si creen de verdad que eres la persona más adecuada para ocupar ese puesto, te esperarán hasta que puedas presentarte.

–No creo que vayan a dejar alegremente el puesto vacante hasta que a mí se me ocurra aparecer por allí –dijo ella muy enfadada–. Soy la persona con menos experiencia de los tres candidatos. No he vuelto a dar una clase desde que terminé las prácticas en la universidad. No tendré ninguna oportunidad de conseguir el trabajo si no me presento a la entrevista.

–No necesitas ese trabajo en este momento, Candy. Tendrás una asignación más que generosa. Si de verdad quieres trabajar, ya tendrás ocasión de conseguir un empleo más adelante.

La rubia le dirigió una mirada asesina.

– ¿Cómo te las arreglas para tomarte siempre los problemas de los demás con tanta filosofía?

Terry le devolvió la mirada frunciendo el ceño y arqueando una ceja.

–¿Y cómo te las arreglas tú para tener siempre una postura tan irracional?

La chica se dio la vuelta y se puso a mirar los jardines con las manos fuertemente agarradas a la balaustrada de la terraza para tratar de controlarse.

–¿Tiene esto algo que ver con la salud de tu abuelo o es sólo una estratagema para tratar de que cambie de opinión sobre nuestro divorcio?

–Tendrás el divorcio que tanto deseas, pero a su debido tiempo. Ahora lo único que quiero es que mi abuelo viva tranquilo, pensando que nos hemos reconciliado.

Ella se dio la vuelta bruscamente y lo miró con cara de indignación.

– ¿Me estás pidiendo que vuelva contigo como si siguiera siendo tu esposa?

Él sostuvo su mirada sin dificultad, con expresión serena e impasible.

–Será sólo cuestión de uno o dos meses. Quiero que mi abuelo viva en paz los días que le queden de vida. Nuestra separación le ha disgustado mucho. No me había dado cuenta de cuánto hasta ahora.

Ella creyó ver una acusación velada en aquellas palabras.

–No me estarás echando a mí la culpa de su estado terminal, ¿verdad?

Él le dirigió una mirada que parecía reprocharle que se comportara de una forma tan infantil cuando él, en cambio, trataba de comportarse como una persona madura y responsable.

–Candy, no pongas en mi boca palabras que no he dicho. Mi abuelo tiene noventa años. No es de extrañar que tenga alguna enfermedad a esa edad. El hecho de que esté ya en fase terminal es algo muy triste, pero no inesperado. Ha fumado mucho durante toda su vida. Ha tenido mucha suerte de haber conseguido vivir tantos años. Mi padre, en cambio, no fue tan afortunado.

Ella lo miró con indiferencia.

–Sin duda, crees que tengo una mala influencia sobre tu abuelo, que soy una especie de gafe que le trae mala suerte. Anuncio que quiero el divorcio y unas semanas después se está muriendo. Parece que ejerzo sobre él una relación perniciosa, ¿no crees?

–Tú no tuviste la culpa de que mi padre muriera unos días después de casarnos –replicó él con la mandíbula contraída–. Nadie la tuvo. Fue sólo un accidente trágico y desgraciado, como muy bien sabes.

–No estaba hablando de tu padre.

–Los abortos son otra de las fatalidades que ocurren en la vida, como lo es la vejez –dijo él sin apenas mover los labios para hablar–. Son cosas más corrientes de lo que crees.

Ella le dio de nuevo la espalda para que no se diese cuenta del rubor que subía por sus mejillas.

–Si volvemos a vivir juntos, lo único que conseguiremos será complicar aún más las cosas y retrasar nuestro divorcio. Contribuiremos a crear falsas esperanzas en la familia y luego sufrirán una gran decepción al darse cuenta de la cruda realidad.

–Soy consciente de que es algo que tendremos que tratar con mucho tacto pero, de momento, creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

Candy se volvió de nuevo hacia él con un gesto de desdén.

–¿Por qué? ¿Porque así dispondrás de más tiempo para planear la forma de poner a buen recaudo todos tus bienes?

–No te conocía en esa faceta, Candy. No sabía que pudieras llegar a ser tan cínica.

–He madurado, Terry –dijo ella, alzando la barbilla muy arrogante–. He aprendido mucho de ti y de los golpes que me ha dado la vida.

Él se apartó unos pasos de ella y se puso a contemplar los bellos parterres del jardín, tal como ella había hecho unos instantes antes. Pero se agarró con fuerza, no a la balaustrada como ella, sino al respaldo de un banco metálico que estaba a más de un metro de distancia. Ella sabía que tenía vértigo y que le daban pánico las alturas desde que era niño. Era algo de lo que se había enterado por casualidad, él nunca se lo habría dicho. Así era su relación, pensó ella. Terry veía aquel miedo irracional como una debilidad que tenía que vencer. Ella le había visto multitud de veces luchando por dominar aquella primera reacción de miedo. Su tenacidad le había impresionado, pero también se había sentido frustrada por no poder ayudarle a superar aquella fobia. En más de una ocasión había sentido el deseo de acercarse a él para infundirle confianza, pero no se había atrevido a hacerlo nunca. Sabía que la habría apartado como si pensara que pretendía empujarle por el borde de aquel oscuro abismo que tanto miedo le daba.

–Quiero que mi abuelo muera en paz –volvió él a repetir tras un largo silencio–, y estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.

A Candy, aquellas palabras le resultaron familiares. Sabía que él no se paraba en nada cuando quería conseguir algo, aunque fuera verse obligado a volver a vivir con una esposa a la que nunca había amado e incluso despreciaba por no haber respondido a las expectativas que había puesto en ella. A él no le costaría nada seguir interpretando aquella farsa. Ya tenía para divertirse a su escultural modelo de lencería.

Sabía por propia experiencia que la prensa no siempre decía la verdad, pero… «Cuando el río suena, agua lleva», dice el refrán. Ésa era la duda que la había corroído multitud de veces a lo largo de su matrimonio. Él había negado siempre todos los escarceos amorosos que le había adjudicado la prensa del corazón, pero no había conseguido con ello disipar sus dudas y recelos. Volvían a salir a flote como acaba el aceite por subir a la superficie de un recipiente con agua por mucho que se le remueva. Ella había tratado de superarlo todo aferrándose a la esperanza de quedarse embarazada y tener un hijo que viniera a reforzar la frágil estructura sobre la que se había cimentado su matrimonio.

Pero eso nunca había llegado a suceder.

Se puso ahora una mano en el vientre y sintió un vuelco en el corazón…

Quizá aún estaba a tiempo…

Terry apartó las manos de la silla y se dio la vuelta al ver que alguien se acercaba a la terraza.

–Archi –dijo él con una media sonrisa–. No te vi llegar.

Su hermano, dos años más joven que él, lo miró sonriente.

–Hemos llegado un poco tarde. Tuvimos que esperar a que Daisy se despertara de la siesta –dijo inclinándose hacia la rubia y besándola en ambas mejillas–.Annie estará encantada de poder tener a alguien con quien charlar. Aún se siente un poco insegura hablando italiano en público.

–No tiene por qué –dijo ella–. Todo el mundo la quiere mucho y no digamos a la pequeña Daisy.

–Tenemos una noticia que daros –dijo el chico muy sonriente y orgulloso–. Siento que quizá os resulte algo molesto oírlo en vuestras circunstancias, pero el caso es que… estamos esperando otro bebé.

La atmósfera de la sala pareció volverse irrespirable por un instante.

Candy fue la primera en romper el hielo.

–Archi, eso es un noticia maravillosa. Me alegro mucho. Debéis sentiros muy felices. Y, ¿para cuándo va a ser?

–Bueno, aún no estamos seguros del todo –respondió el de llamativo cabello castaño con cierta timidez–. Sólo hemos hecho uno de esos test caseros de embarazo. Para ser sinceros, es aún un poco pronto para asegurar nada.

«¿Qué me vais a decir a mí?», pensó ella, con una enigmática sonrisa que ningunos de los dos hermanos supo interpretar.

–¡Enhorabuena! –Exclamó Terry felicitando muy efusivamente a su hermano–. Me alegro mucho por ti. Estoy deseando otra sobrina, o sobrino, al que darle todos los caprichos.

Archi pareció ahora más aliviado al ver la forma en que su hermano y su cuñada se habían tomado la noticia.

–Bueno –dijo aún muy sonriente, pero ahora con una expresión de malicia en la mirada–. ¿Y qué andabais haciendo aquí los dos solos?

Se produjo otro tenso y largo silencio que pareció quedar suspendido en el aire como la humedad que precede a la tormenta.

–Candy y yo también tenemos algo que deciros –dijo el castaño finalmente, pasando un brazo por la cintura de su esposa y atrayéndola hacia sí–. Hemos decidido reconciliarnos. Ya no habrá divorcio.

Candy se quedó boquiabierta y clavó los ojos en él, pero no dijo nada. Sentía su brazo alrededor de su talle como una cadena que la mantuviera atada a él con la misma fuerza que pretendía hacerlo con sus palabras.

Archi miró a los dos sucesivamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Ésa sí que es una gran noticia. ¿Se lo habéis dicho ya al abuelo? Le haréis el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de todos.

Terry sonrió con aire de suficiencia.

–Nos disponíamos precisamente a hacerlo cuando llegaste, ¿verdad, _cara_? –dijo él mirando a su esposa.

La rubia sintió deseos de negarlo. Quiso decirle a Archi que su hermano era un hombre cruel, despiadado y manipulador, que no reparaba en nada con tal de conseguir sus propósitos. Pero sabía que, si lo hacía, le aguaría la fiesta a George. El abuelo se estaba muriendo y el castaño tenía razón: la noticia de la reconciliación de su nieto favorito con su esposa le colmaría de felicidad en aquel día de su aniversario. Por eso prefirió esbozar una sonrisa de circunstancias.

–Ha sucedido todo tan deprisa…

–Tengo que decírselo a Annie –replicó el chico muy ufano–. Se va a poner muy contenta. Esto hay que celebrarlo con champán –tomó la copa vacía de Terry y se fue luego a donde Candy había dejado su zumo de naranja por la mitad, volviendo al poco rato con una sonrisa burlona–. Candy, creo que la ocasión se merece que brindemos con algo más serio que un zumo de naranja, ¿no te parece?

–No sé… –respondió ella, sintiendo sobre sí el peso de la mirada de Terry–. No suelo tomar alcohol.

–Tendrás que hacerlo esta noche –dijo el chico muy sonriente, saliendo de la terraza para reunirse con su joven esposa y su pequeña de dos años.

–Archi tiene razón –afirmó el azabache después de un silencio que pareció interminable–. Ésta es una noche de celebraciones.

–¿Cómo te has atrevido a mentir a tu propio hermano de esa manera? –Replicó ella con una mirada cargada de indignación–. Esto es sólo una farsa y tú lo sabes.

Él hizo un gesto de indiferencia como tratando de restar importancia a sus palabras.

–Sólo se trata de hacerle la vida lo más feliz posible a mi abuelo en estas últimas semanas que le quedan. Me dijiste que querías la villa de Bellagio, ¿verdad? –dijo él mirándola muy serio–. Pues bien, Candy, créeme si te digo que ésta es la única forma en que podrás conseguirla.

* * *

Y** bien que les pareció el capítulo? que es lo que esta tramando Terry, para que le pidió a Candy que fingiera que se habían reconciliado, su abuelo realmente se estará muriendo o es solo un truco para retener a Candy a su lado? Por otro lado Cuanto tiempo más podrá ocultar Candy que esta embarazada y como reaccionara Terry ante esta noticia?. Finalmente quiero decirles que en cuanto leí esta historia supe que la tenía que adaptar, es muy buena ( ya lo irán descubriendo) muestra una Candy y un Terry diferentes a lo que estamos acostumbradas a leer y por otro lado toca un tema que no es muy común el cual es los abortos y los problemas de fertilidad en la pareja, pues generalmente damos por sentando que tener un bebe es lo más simple del mundo, pero en fin háganme saber sus opiniones atravez de sus Reviews y nos leemos pronto.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a tod s he aquí un capítulo más, quiero agradecerles a todas por seguir esta historia y por sus Reviews espero que lo disfruten y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Candy salió echando chispas de la terraza, agarrada firmemente de la cintura por Terry. Habían llegado más invitados y se veía a varios reporteros gráficos disparando sus cámaras entre las celebridades que asistían a la fiesta. Se preguntó si él habría preparado todo aquello para que ella no pudiera volverse atrás cuando se hiciese pública su reconciliación. Quedaría como una completa estúpida si se atreviese a decir algo en contra. Además, la mayoría de los invitados la habían visto charlando con él en la terraza. La gente, de hecho, estaba empezando ya a hablar de ellos.

–Deja de temblar, mio piccolo –dijo él en voz baja mientras se dirigían hacia donde estaba George sentado en medio del salone, como si fuera un rey en su trono recibiendo a sus súbditos en un día de audiencia.

Ella apretó los labios y sus palabras salieron como perdigones.

–Tú montaste todo esto, ¿verdad? Me preparaste esta encerrona para que no pudiera desmentirte. Sabías que no le estropearía la fiesta a tu abuelo y organizaste esta farsa a propósito.

Él apretó la mano alrededor de su cintura como si fuera una brida de acero. Era un gesto que tenía mucho de posesivo, pero también de advertencia.

–Trata de seguirme la corriente, Candy. Mira al abuelo. ¡Qué feliz se le ve! Cuando le digamos lo nuestro y Archi y Annie le den su buena nueva, será la guinda del pastel.

La verdad era que no había necesidad de comunicar oficialmente nada, pues la noticia parecía correr ya de boca en boca por toda la sala. Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia ellos tan pronto hicieron acto de presencia. Hubo, a su paso, murmullos, susurros y movimientos de cabeza en señal de asentimiento y complicidad. Se dispararon, una y otra vez, los flashes de los reporteros.

Al llegar a donde estaba el Grandchester mayor, el anciano miró directamente a Terry y luego a Candy, y su rostro arrugado y envejecido por los años se iluminó con una radiante sonrisa.

–¿Es esto lo que me imagino, Terry? –dijo con las lágrimas a punto de brotar de las cuencas hundidas de sus ojos–. ¿Es verdad que Candy y tú habéis cambiado de opinión y no pensáis ya en divorciaros?

Ella sintió cómo él le agarraba la mano y se la apretaba suavemente.

–Sí, abuelo–contestó él–. Vamos a poner todo nuestro empeño por sacar adelante este matrimonio.

George tomó muy efusivamente la otra mano de la rubia y casi la aplastó entre las suyas, lleno de emoción.

–Candy, mi nieto y tú me habéis hecho esta noche el hombre más feliz del mundo. No puedo decirte lo que esto significa para mí. Toda mi familia está hoy aquí a mi lado para compartir conmigo este momento de felicidad.

La chica sintió que las barras de la jaula de oro, en la que había estado viviendo aquellos cinco años, volvían a cerrarse sobre ella. Estaba atrapada en una farsa que iba en contra de todos sus principios y sentimientos. Se sentía una farsante, engañando a todos los invitados y muy especialmente al anciano. No estaba segura de poder seguir con aquel juego toda la noche y menos aún a lo largo de las semanas siguientes. Alguien tendría que darse cuenta de ello. Los chicos de la prensa parecían estar ya observándola detenidamente, aunque tal vez sólo fueran imaginaciones suyas. Nunca se había sentido a gusto con los medios de comunicación. No estaba acostumbrada a ser el foco de atención... Cuando vivía en casa de su tía abuela, ni siquiera tenía la atención de ésta.

Corrió el champán y los reporteros siguieron tomando documentos gráficos de la fiesta. Archi y Annie anunciaron su feliz noticia, que a juicio de la rubia hubiera merecido más atención que la suya, pero aquella noche todo el mundo parecía interesado sólo en su reconciliación.

Eleonor, una mujer de un bello cabello rubio, la madre de Terry, se acercó a ella y la saludó con cierta reserva, que ella comprendió por las diferencias y litigios que habían surgido durante el proceso de su separación. Pero, a pesar de todo, la señora la felicitó y le dio de nuevo la bienvenida al seno familiar. No había que olvidar que su suegra estaba exultante por ser al fin abuela, y pronto por partida doble.

Anthony, o Tony como le llamaba casi todo el mundo, era el menor de los hermanos y el menos complaciente de los tres. Adoptó su habitual expresión irónica cuando se acercó a Candy aprovechando que Terry se había ido a por otro vaso de zumo.

–Veo que has reconsiderado tu postura, ¿eh, Candy? Me alegra que hayas recobrado la sensatez. No tenías nada que hacer si te hubieras enfrentado al gabinete de abogados de Terry.

La chica trató de controlar los nervios y aparentar tranquilidad.

–Hola Tony. ¿Cómo te van las cosas? ¿No has venido acompañado?

Él se puso a jugar con su copa casi vacía de champán, haciéndola girar por el tallo con los dedos, mientras clavaba en ella su mirada penetrante.

–No creo que el abuelo aprobara mi última conquista. Hace unos minutos volvió a insistir en que tenía que casarme.

–Pero si sólo tienes treinta y dos años.

–Ya conoces la ley de los Grandchester: cuando cumples los treinta, debes pensar en sentar la cabeza.

–Archi ha hecho eso a los treinta y cuatro –dijo ella–. No deberías precipitarte en ese tipo de cosas. Podrías acabar cometiendo un grave error.

–Como te pasó a ti, ¿verdad? –replicó él continuando dando vueltas a su copa con los dedos.

Sus palabras parecieron quedar suspendidas en el aire como una espada colgada de un hilo dispuesta a herir en cualquier momento.

–No considero que mi matrimonio con tu hermano haya sido un error –dijo la chica, deseando más que nadie poder creer sus propias palabras–. Hemos pasado por una mala racha, eso es todo.

Terry volvió en ese momento con el zumo de la chica y debió captar en seguida la tensión del ambiente porque clavó los ojos en su hermano con cierto recelo.

–Espero, Anthony, que te hayas guardado para ti tus opiniones sobre el matrimonio. No quiero que importunes a Candy con tus bromas y sarcasmos.

–Sólo estaba dándole la bienvenida por su retorno a la familia –respondió el pelinegro menor, y añadió luego dirigiéndose a ella–: Espero, por tu bien, que funcionen las cosas entre vosotros. Te lo digo en serio, Candy.

Ella se preguntó si él se habría dado cuenta de su inseguridad. Era un playboy consumado, pero aquel estilo de vida disipado, que había llevado casi desde su adolescencia, parecía haberle dotado de un sexto sentido. Había madurado bastante tras la trágica muerte de su padre, pero todos sabían que su madre y sobre todo su abuelo querían que sentase la cabeza casándose con una mujer responsable y sensata. Pero eso era algo que no entraba en sus planes. Él amaba la libertad y odiaba las cadenas del matrimonio. Por eso, incluso en el propio seno de su familia, había sido, de los tres hermanos, el que había gozado de mayor libertad. Él era el que viajaba por el mundo para adquirir algún inmueble de interés o supervisar la marcha de los hoteles de la familia, sin quedarse nunca más de una o dos semanas en el mismo sitio.

–Gracias, Anthony –dijo ella–. Pondré todo mi empeño en conseguirlo.

Después de departir con algunos invitados y otros miembros de la familia, Terry llevó a la rubia a un rincón más tranquilo del salón. La notaba algo cansada. Estaba bastante pálida y la había visto llevarse discretamente, un par de veces, la mano a la frente como si pensase que pudiera tener algo de fiebre.

–No le hagas a caso a mi hermano –le dijo él mientras observaba a su hermano menor conversando animadamente con una rubia despampanante junto a la mesa del bufé.

–Sí, ya sé, Anthony es Anthony –respondió ella con la voz apagada.

–Así es –dijo el chico, mirándola fijamente–. Pareces algo cansada. Ha sido una noche muy ajetreada. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

Ella, bastante aturdida, estuvo a punto de que se le cayera la copa que tenía en la mano, pero Terry estuvo muy atento y evitó que se rompiera.

–Lo siento –dijo ella mirándole tímidamente y bajando luego la mirada mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Él la miró fijamente durante unos instantes preguntándose si no debería haberla avisado con antelación de sus intenciones. Su irrupción por sorpresa en la terraza sin duda la había trastornado. Él también estaba bastante alterado por la triste noticia que le había comunicado su abuelo. Siempre le había visto lleno de vitalidad, como si no pasasen los años por él. A pesar de sus arrugas y de sus achaques de artritis, conservaba una mente lúcida y despierta que le había servido de gran ayuda para resolver bastantes problemas del negocio familiar. Se sentía emocionado por haber sido el primero al que le había revelado la noticia de su enfermedad. Desde la muerte de su padre, Richard, George había ido poco a poco depositando en él toda la responsabilidad de la empresa. Se le hacía muy duro pensar que iba a perder dentro de pocas semanas al hombre que no sólo había sido su abuelo, sino también su amigo y su mejor asesor en los negocios.

También iba a resultarle doloroso a Candy. Había llegado a tener una relación muy afectuosa con él a lo largo de aquellos cinco años de matrimonio. Ella había crecido sola con su madre, y se había quedado sin ella tras sufrir un trágico accidente cuando tenía sólo diez años. Había vivido desde entonces con su tía abuela que estaba soltera y no tenía hijos. Candy no le había contado casi nada de su infancia a Terry, pues debía de resultarle muy doloroso hablar de ello.

Él se había sentido muy feliz cuando ella le había expresado su deseo de tener hijos. Era, después de todo, una de las razones por la que se había casado con ella. Cuando sus dos primeros embarazos acabaron en aborto, él se sintió decepcionado, pero trató de ocultarle su decepción para no herir sus sentimientos. No quería que pensase que era culpa suya y que era una mujer estéril incapaz de darle un hijo. Pero después del cuarto aborto, llegó a la conclusión de que podría ser él la causa. Se hizo varios reconocimientos, pero todos arrojaron el mismo resultado: él no tenía ningún problema para tener hijos. Sin embargo, eso no le tranquilizó.

Después de aquello, ella no volvió a quedarse embarazada. Siguieron todas las indicaciones que les aconsejaron los médicos. Hicieron gráficos de temperatura, anotaron los períodos de ovulación e hicieron el amor en los días que se suponía más fértiles, pero sin ningún resultado.

Pensaron en las nuevas técnicas de fecundación in vitro, pero era algo que les parecía bastante frío e impersonal. No tenía nada que ver con aquella apasionada noche de amor que habían pasado el día de la boda de su hermano y su esposa.

Aún se sentía excitado recordando aquella noche. No habían seguido ninguno de los sabios consejos de los médicos, habían hecho simplemente el amor de forma ardiente y desinhibida. Nunca había disfrutado tanto del sexo como esa noche. Lo había comprendido precisamente el día que había ido a su apartamento para invitarla a la fiesta de su abuelo. Había pensado que ya no sentiría nada por ella, que podría estar tranquilamente hablando y discutiendo los pormenores de su divorcio sin sentir deseos de tocarla. Pero al poner las manos en sus hombros, había sentido como si fluyera una corriente eléctrica entre ellos. Deseaba a Candy más que a ninguna otra mujer. Cada vez que había hecho el amor con ella, su cuerpo había conservado aquella extraña sensación hasta varias horas después. Le bastaba mirarla para sentir la sangre ardiendo y corriendo como un caballo desbocado por sus venas.

Era lo que estaba sintiendo precisamente ahora junto a ella, aspirando aquella nueva fragancia suya tan sensual y tan suave, pero tan excitante y exótica al mismo tiempo, y deleitándose con aquel vestido rojo tan sugestivo que resaltaba la delicada textura de su piel y el dorado de su pelo, que llevaba suelto aquella noche, como a él le gustaba.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, le acarició los hombros con las manos.

Ella sintió un sobresalto y lo miró sorprendida.

–¿Cómo te atreves a hacer una cosa así? –exclamó ella con la voz apagada.

–Se supone que nos hemos reconciliado, ¿no? –dijo él, aprovechando la ocasión para darle un beso en la frente–. La gente nos observa y espera algo así de nosotros. Se imaginarán que luego haremos algo más atrevido cuando estemos solos en casa.

–¿Y cuál se supone que es ahora nuestra casa? –exclamó ella con la respiración entrecortada–. ¿La tuya o la mía?

–Mi casa, o lo que acostumbraba a ser nuestro nido de amor, no está ahora disponible –replicó él–. Llevo ya varios días alojado en el hotel. Creo que será mejor que pasemos esta noche en tu casa, de otro modo la prensa no se creerá lo de nuestra reconciliación.

–¿Crees que nos seguirán hasta allí para vigilarnos? –preguntó ella algo preocupada.

–Seguro que no has olvidado cómo se las gastan esos reporteros –replicó él con una leve sonrisa–. ¿O acaso no te has dado cuenta de cómo te han estado siguiendo los talones durante estos seis meses de nuestra separación?

Candy recordó las veces que había tenido que salir literalmente huyendo del acoso de la prensa. Y aquella supuesta y ridícula cita con Stear había sido ya el colmo de la desfachatez. Se había publicado un foto de los dos en la que se sugería una actitud mucho más íntima de la que verdaderamente habían tenido en la realidad. Se habían sacado un romance de la manga. Ella se había inclinado ligeramente hacia delante para escuchar mejor lo que Stear le estaba diciendo, cuando en ese momento un paparazi disparó su cámara. Desde el ángulo en que se había sacado la foto, daba la impresión de que ella se inclinaba hacia él para besarlo. Cuando se publicó la fotografía al día siguiente en la prensa del corazón, se dio cuenta de la intención del reportaje. Sólo unos días antes había salido en esa misma revista una foto de Terry con su espectacular amiga, modelo de lencería. Parecía, por tanto, lógico que ella hubiera tratado de rehacer su vida con otro hombre, aunque ese otro hombre fuese el simplón y aburrido Stear.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. La fiesta estaba en pleno auge en aquel momento. Varias parejas bailaban al compás de las melodías que tocaba la orquesta. Recordó los días en que había bailado con Terry, dando vueltas y más vueltas en sus brazos, hasta sentirse aturdida y mareada, pero feliz y segura de tenerlo junto a ella, viendo el mundo girar alrededor de ellos como si no existiera otra cosa en el universo. Aquella época de su noviazgo y los primeros meses de su matrimonio fueron los más felices, especialmente para una chica como ella que había crecido en un ambiente muy humilde. No recordaba que hubiera habido en su casa fiestas, ni aniversarios, ni celebraciones de ningún tipo durante su infancia y adolescencia.

En cuanto conoció a Terry, trató de buscar subconscientemente en su familia el apoyo que le había faltado en la suya. Sintió que había pasado de vivir en un pequeño barco a la deriva a refugiarse en un puerto grande y seguro.

Pero ahora todo había cambiado. Había vuelto con él, pero sólo de manera temporal. El chico quería que hiciera como si todo fuese igual que al principio y ella había aceptado hacerlo por unas semanas, tal vez por un mes o dos. Sabía que no podía echar las campanas al vuelo, su embarazo podía acabar como las otras veces. Tenía que mantenerlo en secreto hasta que Terry diese su juego por concluido. No podía darle falsas a esperanzas ni a él ni a nadie, incluida ella misma.

Sintió de repente un gran dolor al recordar al abuelo George. Era un hombre tan lleno de vitalidad… El último de los patriarcas de la dinastía Grandchester. Ella había aprendido mucho observando la dinámica de la familia durante esos cinco años. Aunque salidos del mismo molde, todos sus miembros eran diferentes, con sus propias peculiaridades. Terry era, de los tres hermanos, el que más se parecía al abuelo. Sospechaba que, por esa razón, le había confiado a él su estado de salud antes que a los demás. George sabía que Terry tendría la fuerza necesaria para llevar las riendas de la familia en aquellos tiempos tan difíciles de crisis económica y defendería con mano firme sus negocios. Sabía que era fuerte y que no necesitaría la ayuda de nadie. Podría lamentarse, e incluso llorar, pero en privado. Nunca demostraría a nadie un asomo de debilidad.

Terry la acompañó hasta donde estaba su abuelo y su madre para que se despidiera de ellos. Hubo más felicitaciones y flashes de las cámaras de los reporteros gráficos. George sonrió a su nieto mientras le estrechaba la mano.

–Me has hecho esta noche el hombre más feliz del mundo, Terry. No sabes cuánto he rogado para que no te divorciaras de tu mujer. Sabía que volverías con ella cuando recapacitases seriamente sobre ello.

La rubia esbozó una sonrisa cuando George fijó sus ojos en ella.

–Candy, tú eres la mujer que le conviene a mi nieto. Has sabido sacar de él su lado más humano. No le abandones nunca, mio piccolo. Cada vez me recuerdas más a Rosemary, mi adorada esposa. A pesar de que ella era fuerte y corpulenta y tú pequeña y frágil, en el fondo era igual que tú, con el mismo carácter y temperamento. Lo supe desde el mismo instante en que te vi.

–Ha sido una fiesta muy bonita, abuelo. Deseo que sigas disfrutando de ella –dijo la ojiverde, inclinándose hacia él para darle un beso en cada mejilla, y luego, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos, añadió–: Te quiero mucho, abuelo.

George sonrió con indulgencia, mientras ella volvía al lado del pelinegro y él le pasaba de nuevo el brazo por la cintura.

–Nunca lo he dudado, hija mía –dijo el anciano–. Ahora, vete a casa con tu marido y dile lo mismo que a mí.

* * *

**Y bien que les parecio? al igual que yo se habrán dado cuenta del por que de la indiferencia de Terry ante los abortos de Candy y como también lo afectarón a él, pero en fin ****al parecer el abuelo de Terry si esta enfermo, pero será realmente ese el motivo por el cual Terry le pidió a Candy que regresara con el?, por cuanto tiempo podrá continuar ocultando su embarazo Candy ahora que van a vivir juntos? que les depara el futuro a estos dos, bien háganme saber sus opiniones atraves de sus Reviews :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a tod s, por fin un nuevo capítulo de esta maravillosa historia lamento mucho la tardanza, se que esta vez demore demasiado, pero es que he estado muy ocupada, pero en fin le agradezco a tod s por su paciencia y prometo no tardarme tanto en actualizar sin más por el momento las dejo para que disfruten su lectura y nos leemos pronto.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

-No podemos vivir juntos en este apartamento tan pequeño –dijo Candy mientras abría la puerta de su casa una hora después.

Clint se puso a saltar y a dar brincos, moviendo la cola como si fuera un metrónomo marcando un compás de tres por cuatro.

Terry despidió con un gesto a la limusina y al coche que les había escoltado. Cerró después la puerta del apartamento y se inclinó hacia el perro para acariciarle las orejas.

– ¿Por qué no? –preguntó él–. Supongo que habrá una cama, ¿no?- la rubia sintió un vacío extraño en la boca del estómago.

–Sí, pero… sólo hay una.

–En ese caso, tendremos que compartirla –replicó él, alzando las cejas.

–De ninguna manera –dijo ella dando unos pasos hacia atrás y levantando las manos como queriendo marcar las distancias–. Si quieres quedarte, tendrás que dormir en el sofá.

Terry miró con cierto recelo el sofá que había en un lado del salón. Candy lo había comprado de segunda mano en unas rebajas, junto con otras piezas del mobiliario, en un intento de tratar de olvidar la vida de opulencia que había llevado esos cinco años y volver a acostumbrarse al estilo de vida más humilde que había llevado antes.

–Yo no dejaría que durmiera en ese sofá ni siquiera Clint –dijo él–. Es muy pequeño.

–Tú verás –respondió ella moviendo la cabeza con gesto despectivo–. Ése no es mi problema.

La joven se encaminó hacia su habitación, pero una mano la agarró por sorpresa con la misma rapidez que una cobra se abalanza sobre su presa. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se vio apresada entre la pared y el cuerpo duro y musculoso del castaño.

–Creo, Candy, que hay algo que no has entendido muy bien de lo que te dije antes –dijo él con voz suave pero con un deje irónico–. Nuestra reconciliación no es sólo un paripé de cara a la prensa.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –exclamó ella con los ojos como platos y el corazón desbocado–. No querrás… no estarás pensando en… –añadió con la voz entrecortada y un nudo en la garganta.

¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Sí! Estaba pensando en eso. Lo podía ver en el brillo de sus ojos.

Él comenzó a acariciarle el brazo muy suavemente con las yemas de los dedos, con unos movimientos llenos de sensualidad.

–Ya que estamos aquí, podríamos aprovechar la ocasión –dijo él sin dejar de acariciarla–. ¿Qué me dices? Podríamos ver si aún somos capaces de repetir lo de la noche de la boda de mi hermano.

Candy intentó, en vano, soltarse de él. Se sentía como si hubiese caído en un cepo para zorros y tratase inútilmente de salir de él.

–Esto no es… lo que acordamos –dijo ella, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la calma–. Pensé que se trataba de mantener las formas… de cara a la galería… en público, pero no… cuando estuviésemos solos.

La chica sintió que toda su cordura y sensatez empezaban a flaquear. Comprendió que estaba a punto de echar a perder en un minuto todo lo que había conseguido con tesón y disciplina en los últimos seis meses: su independencia, su autoestima y su fortaleza. No, no se sentía tan fuerte y segura de sí misma como había creído. Había bastado una simple mirada suya y una leve caricia para despertar en ella su deseo dormido.

Él se apretó más a ella, hasta hacerle sentir la dureza y el calor de su excitación.

–Sabes bien que no podría estar nunca contigo en un sitio, por grande o pequeño que fuera, sin que llegásemos a esto…

Ella creyó ver, en la luz de sus ojos azules, una expresión que conocía. Era la expresión que tenía cuando deseaba hacer el amor con ella. La misma que tenía aquella noche de la boda de Archi y Annie.

Comprendió que tenía que sobreponerse y recuperar el terreno perdido. Había bajado la guardia y pasaba por un momento de debilidad. Quizá su inesperado embarazo fuera la explicación de todo. Después de cada aborto, habían seguido los consejos de los médicos: nada de sexo hasta el tercer mes. Él había sido el primero en cumplirlos a rajatabla, tanto que ella se había preguntado en más de una ocasión si no habría estado con otras mujeres durante esos períodos de prohibición. Sabía de buena tinta que su padre había tenido más de una aventura en los primeros años de su matrimonio con Eleonor. Por supuesto, tras su muerte prematura, todos habían alabado su fidelidad y sus virtudes como si hubiera sido un santo. Quizá su hijo hubiera salido a él. De tal palo tal astilla. Terry seguía siendo, a pesar de los años, un gran desconocido para ella. Su hermano Anthony era un playboy consumado, igual que lo había sido Terry antes de casarse con ella.

–No quiero dormir contigo esta noche, Terry –dijo ella armándose de todo el valor que pudo reunir, que no era más que el de un chihuahua tratando de reagrupar a una manada de bisontes tras una estampida.

–¿Sabes lo que eso significa? –exclamó él a su oído acariciándole ahora la muñeca con el pulgar.

–Sí…, no…, bueno… –balbuceó ella sintiendo la cálida fragancia de su aliento en el cuello.

– ¿Desaprobaría Stark que hicieras el amor con tu marido? –preguntó él muy serio como si le hubieran inyectado un dosis de cinismo en las venas.

–Stear –dijo ella de mala gana–. Se llama Stear y nunca he dormido con él.

–¡Oh, pobre Stear! –Replicó él con una sonrisa sin dejar de acariciarle la muñeca–. Le comprendo perfectamente. No podría dormir mucho, teniéndote a ti en la cama.

Candy lo miró fijamente, dispuesta a contraatacar.

–¿Y qué me dices de tu modelo de lencería? ¿Pudiste tú dormir con ella?

–Sin el menor problema No sabes lo aburrida que es, tiene menos cerebro que un mosquito –respondió él, inclinándose hacia ella para darle un mordisquito en el lóbulo de la oreja.

La chica trató de echarse hacia atrás, arqueando la espalda hasta sentir un pequeño dolor.

– ¡Ay! –exclamó ella sin poder evitarlo.

–_Cara_, ¿qué te pasa? –Dijo él ayudándola a ponerse derecha–. ¿Te he hecho daño?- Ella negó con la cabeza.

–No, no es nada –respondió frotándose la espalda, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos–. Creo que me he debido de hacer una contractura en la clase de yoga.

–Déjame entonces que te dé un masaje –dijo él muy cordialmente. « ¡Oh, no, eso es lo último que necesito ahora!», pensó ella.

–No te preocupes, ya me siento mejor. Creo se me acabará pasando con un baño de agua caliente.

–¿Dónde está el cuarto de baño? –preguntó él–. Yo te lo prepararé.

–No hace falta que interpretes el papel de marido ideal, Terry –dijo ella, mirándolo con aire de recelo–. Aquí no nos ve nadie. No hay paparazis grabándonos a través de las ventanas.

–¿Por qué malinterpretas siempre todo lo que hago? Lo que voy a hacer lo haría por cualquiera.

–Ya, claro –dijo ella con una mirada de despecho–. Por cualquiera mujer a la que quisieses seducir para irte a la cama con ella, ¿verdad?

Él dijo algo desagradable entre dientes, pero no lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo oyese.

La chica se dirigió entonces a la cocina, sacó un vaso de la alacena, abrió el grifo del agua fría y lo llenó. Él la siguió hasta allí y, cuando entró, ella creyó hallarse en la cocina de una casa de muñecas. Su presencia llenaba el cuarto, haciéndolo tan pequeño que, se pusiese donde se pusiese, él podría tocarla sin necesidad de moverse del sitio.

–Parece, Candy, como si estuvieras celosa –dijo él apoyándose en la encimera y cruzando los pies de forma indolente.

Ella se bebió el vaso de agua y lo dejó en el fregadero.

–¿Y por qué razón iba a estarlo? Estamos separados desde hace seis meses. Los dos somos libres de hacer lo que queramos. Tú puedes acostarte con quien te plazca. Igual que yo.

Aquella respuesta, lejos de encontrarla sensata y razonable, pareció molestarle.

–¿Cuántas veces te has visto exactamente con ese tal Star? –preguntó él

–Stear –volvió a corregirle ella, de mala gana–. Se llama Stear –insistió deletreando el nombre.

–No has respondido a mi pregunta.

–Ni pienso hacerlo. Primero, porque no es asunto de tu incumbencia, y segundo, porque yo tampoco te pido a ti que me des detalles de las mujeres con las que sales, si es que eres capaz de llevar la cuenta.

–Parece mentira, Candy. Tú, mejor que nadie, deberías saber que lo que cuentan las revistas del corazón son patrañas.

–¡Vaya! –exclamó ella, alzando una ceja con gesto irónico–. Veo que tienes dos varas de medir muy diferentes. Cuando se habla de ti, todo son patrañas, pero cuando se habla de los demás, parece que das mucho más crédito a los rumores.

–Esta discusión no nos lleva a ninguna parte –dijo él, descruzando los tobillos y poniéndose derecho–. Pareces cansada –añadió pasándose la mano por la cabeza–. ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama? Yo me echaré en el sofá.

La chica pareció dudarlo un instante. En aquel sofá le sería imposible pegar ojo, y los dos lo sabían. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan caballeroso y cortés con ella? En otro tiempo no se habría andado con tantos miramientos, se la habría llevado a la cama y la habría transportado al paraíso dos o tres veces. Pensando en ello, no pudo evitar que un intenso rubor tiñera sus mejillas. Sintiéndole allí tan cerca, tuvo la sensación de que, en cualquier momento, caería en sus brazos y le pediría que hiciese el amor con ella, aunque no pudiera darle un heredero.

–Pero…

–No te preocupes, será sólo por esta noche –dijo él–. No creo que pueda soportar más en este cuchitril ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando alquilaste un apartamento tan pequeño?

La ojiverde se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con una sonrisa misteriosa.

–No me extraña que todo te parezca poco, acostumbrado, como has estado tu vida, a la opulencia.

Él se echó a reír, pero no era la misma risa jocosa de unos minutos antes. Era una sonrisa extraña que apenas le había visto en aquellos cinco años. Era un tipo de sonrisa que tuvo la virtud de hacerle sentir un escalofrío, como si un duendecillo trepara de puntillas por su espalda, apoyando sus diminutos pies en cada una de sus vértebras.

–Candy –dijo él con una expresión ahora más seria–. Sé que hemos crecido en ambientes muy diferentes y que eso ha supuesto una gran traba para ti desde el principio. Por desgracia, eso es algo que yo no puedo cambiar. Creo, por el contrario, que deberías sentirte feliz de cómo te han ido las cosas. Hay muchas mujeres que se quedan en una situación económica muy difícil tras un divorcio. Tú, en cambio, serás una mujer más rica de lo que nunca habrías soñado si te hubieses puesto a trabajar de profesora.

Ella sintió una cierta desazón al ver la forma en que él hablaba de su divorcio, como dándolo por hecho. Sabía que, si alguien tenía la culpa, era ella. Ella había iniciado el proceso de separación. Sin embargo…

Él se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro, de forma que no le quedó ningún recoveco por el que escabullirse.

–Mañana regresaremos a la villa –dijo él pasándole ahora la mano por la nuca–. No me importa si las cortinas no están terminadas o si la pintura no se ha secado aún del todo. Al menos allí, tendremos más espacio e intimidad.

Ella trató de mostrarse indiferente a sus caricias, pero era casi imposible no darse cuenta de cómo inclinaba el cuerpo hacia él, de forma instintiva, igual que la aguja de una brújula apunta siempre hacia el norte, independientemente de la posición en que esté. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría aguantar sin traicionarse a sí misma otra vez? Si la besaba en aquel instante, le resultaría muy difícil resistirse. Sentía ya un ardiente deseo de percibir sus labios junto a los suyos. Tenía que morderse la lengua para no mojarse los labios y que él notase lo mucho que le deseaba.

–¿Qué hay del personal de servicio? –preguntó ella pensando en la auténtica legión de personas que trabajaban en la villa, dispuestos siempre a hacer cualquier recado o satisfacer cualquier capricho de un Grandchester.

También eso había contribuido a acelerar su separación. Aquellas continuas miradas indiscretas a su vientre, aquellas cejas arqueadas de sorpresa cuando ella y él se decían alguna palabra cariñosa como se dicen de vez en cuando un marido y su mujer… El problema era que ellos nunca habían llevado una vida como cualquier matrimonio normal. Ellos habían vivido en una pecera dorada, colmados de atenciones, pero con el tiempo se habían dado cuenta de que no tenían intimidad, de que aquella pecera se había convertido en un aquarium abarrotado de peces de todas las especies.

Terry retiró su mano de la nuca de ella.

–He reducido su número. Tenías razón cuando me dijiste que la villa se parecía cada vez más a un hotel de la cadena Grandchester que al hogar de un matrimonio. Yo he crecido rodeado siempre de sirvientes y eso me parecía normal, pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo extraña que has debido de sentirte. Después de todo, debido a mi trabajo, has tenido que pasar más tiempo con ellos que conmigo.

La joven apenas podía dar crédito a sus oídos. Lo miró fijamente durante un buen rato. Frunció el ceño al pensar que pronto volvería a su antigua vida de millonario en la que tendría a todo el mundo a sus pies dispuesto a servirle y a satisfacer sus deseos.

–No me crees, ¿verdad, _cara_? –dijo él con una sonrisa–. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No me ves capaz de hacerme una tortilla?

–Sé que eres capaz de hacer las recetas más sofisticadas, pero siento decirte que no te veo pasando la aspiradora o el sacudidor, por no hablar de lavar la ropa.

–No tengo tiempo de dedicarme a las labores del hogar, pero hago lo que puedo –dijo él con una sonrisa–. Dorothy, mi nueva ama de llaves, viene sólo dos veces por semana y sólo a media jornada.

–¿Es joven y guapa? –preguntó Candy, imaginándose a la tal Dorothy como otra modelo más de lencería, paseando desnuda por la villa, con unas sandalias de tacón alto y un plumero rosa en la mano.

Él le acarició las mejillas, mientras clavaba sus ojos en ella.

–Veo que estás celosa.

Candy alzó la barbilla desafiante, pero sin rechazar sus caricias.

–Puede ser. Pero tú también lo estás. No haces más que pincharme con Stear, como si fuera a casarme con él cuando tengamos el divorcio.

Se hizo un silencio largo y tenso. Terry la miró muy serio y con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Piensas volver a casarte? –preguntó él, apartándose unos pasos de ella.

–No lo he pensando todavía –respondió ella suspirando–. ¿Y tú?

Él la miró fijamente durante unos segundos y luego desvió la mirada.

–Desde que Archi y Annie se vinieron a vivir aquí con su hija Daisy y comunicaron a la familia que estaban esperando otro hijo, ya no siento la presión de antes. Cuando concluya lo de nuestro divorcio, tendré tiempo de reconsiderar mi situación y replantearme con más tranquilidad el futuro.

–Sí, ya no te verás obligado a hacer un matrimonio de conveniencia como conmigo, ¿verdad? –dijo ella, arqueando las cejas con intención.

–Fue un matrimonio conveniente para los dos. Yo te ofrecí todo lo que estaba en mi mano, pero tú no quisiste nada. Nuestra relación siguió su curso natural sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer nada por cambiarlo.

«Podrías haberme amado», pensó ella. «Quizá entonces nuestra relación podría haber tenido un futuro».

Terry respiró profundamente como resignado.

–Creo que los dos estamos muy cansados. Ve a acostarte, yo dormiré ahí en el sofá. Voy un momento al baño. ¿No tendrás por casualidad un cepillo de dientes para dejarme? Me he venido sin nada.

–Creo que hay uno en el cajón de debajo del lavabo. Tienes también toallas limpias.

Terry subió las escaleras y se detuvo en el rellano al ver una puerta que se imaginó sería el cuarto de baño. Pasó dentro. Era tan pequeño, que tuvo la sensación de ser un gigante. Tuvo que agacharse e inclinarse un poco hacia delante para poder verse la cara en el espejo. Parecía tan cansado como Candy. Y estaba tan celoso como ella, si no más. La verdad era que no se había acostado con la modelo de lencería a pesar de las facilidades que ella le había dado. Le había pedido un taxi para que se volviera a su casa y se había tomado luego media botella de whisky.

Trató de olvidarse de todo y abrió el cajón del lavabo. Estaba lleno de toda esa parafernalia de objetos que suelen tener las mujeres en el cuarto de baño: bastoncillos de algodón, pinzas de depilar, tampones, toallitas de papel perfumado y un cepillo de dientes nuevo en su estuche, aún sin abrir

Pero había también otra cosa que le dejó perplejo.

* * *

**Y bien que les parecio? que pasara ahora que estos dos estén juntos? que es lo que encontró Terry y como afectara su relación con Candy? Háganme saber sus opiniones atreves de sus Reviews, recuerden que su opinión es importante para mi.**


End file.
